


The Seeker's Secret

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Eve</p><p>Prompt:</p><p>And anything straight HP with a Harry/Marcus Flint or Percy Weasley pairing would be welcome.</p><p>-Non-sexual dom!Harry if Percy, maybe mildly sexual but preferably not topping-from-the-bottom!Harry if Marcus. It can be as funny or angsty or fluffy as you like otherwise, although I'd never say no to a Weasley cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeker's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aHostileRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/gifts).



> So, uh, here I'm going to hope Harry/Marcus/Percy is okay-dokie?

Percy isn't on the Quidditch team, so he really hasn't got a good reason – if asked - to why he sticks around after the Gryffindor-Slytherin match ends. He'd never tell either. Percy doesn't often lie, because he doesn't have to. He sees far more than he'll ever say. But if he has to, he'll lie, and lie better than anyone – for them.

Percy sees it when Harry makes his way out of his team's locker room. Percy follows like a shadow, needy and greedy, because he just can't help himself. It happens every time Slytherin's in a match by itself or Gryffindor is, but most especially when the two play together, that's when Percy can't miss this.

One of them will leave the lockers last and go to meet the other, who is waiting, alone, one of them being Marcus – or Harry. It makes him sick with jealousy – and envy – what he sees every time without fail, no matter what team wins or looses; but he can't… simply, can not choose to just walk away and ignore it like everyone else does.

He tells himself that it's his duty as Head Boy to see that they are safe, or its Gryffindor house loyalty to Harry, or looking out for his all but adopted brother, Harry Potter. Percy knows those are lies though, the truth is…watching them is addicting.

Percy pads quietly after Harry as he makes his way to the Slytherin lockers, and Marcus greets Harry in the doorway with a kiss. It's sweet and simple, until Harry tangles his fingers into Marcus's hair and bends him down to his height and silently demands more. Harry never begs. He doesn't have to. Marcus gives everything, anything to him, kneeling now down there in the doorway, his knees hitting the dirt or mud, where anyone might see if they hid in Percy's place.

Percy's vowed to protect them from that chance; he'll keep watch and wait with them. He's in on it, this secret, it's his too, and maybe one day it will be theirs.

Harry looks over his shoulder, knows that Percy is watching, always, but he doesn't ever ask why.

Percy can't help it, wondering if Marcus knows too - if this is display is some joke played on him, to see when it'll be that Percy seeks out the Seeker. Percy shivers and doesn't take his eyes away from them, not once. He stares until they walk out of sight, wishing for what he can not say.


End file.
